Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad
by xotug
Summary: El uso que Harry le dio a su capa invisible y que Rowling nunca confeso.


"_Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad."_

Desde que la había leído en un comic de Spiderman en la sección de literatura muggle de Flourish y Blotts, esta frase resonaba en la cabeza de Harry de vez en cuando. Mientras intentaba quitársela de la cabeza, abrió el baúl y vio la capa invisible heredada de su padre allí doblada. La mejor idea que había tenido en su vida, golpeó su cabeza como un meteoro. Miró la hora en un reloj que había en la pared del dormitorio de los chicos. Quedaban pocos minutos para la reunión.

La reunión. Bueno, eran más bien reuniones. Una de chicos y otra de chicas. Los prefectos mayores informaban a los nuevos prefectos nombrados en quinto de su existencia. Siempre se hacían en el baño de prefectos y era decisión de los ocho nuevos prefectos quienes podían asistir y quienes no. Ron le había invitado desde el principio y, prácticamente todos los alumnos de Gryffindor también habían estado. Eran grandes reuniones.

Harry se puso la capa invisible. Por suerte para él, le cubría completamente; era vital para lo que iba a hacer, que ninguna parte su cuerpo fuera mínimamente visible. Llegó justo a la hora precisa frente a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado. Un pequeño murmullo se acercaba a su posición; por el fondo del pasillo, se podía observar a Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Padma y Luna. La morena abría la comitiva y fue quien dio la contraseña que abría la puerta del baño. Harry aprovechó un pequeño hueco que se había formado entre Padma y Lavender y se coló dentro.

Rápidamente, se situó en la esquina más alejada de la puerta y de las perchas. Se sentó en el suelo, mojándose ligeramente el culo y esperó. En los minutos siguientes, llegaron al baño Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott por parte de Hufflelpuff y, lo que más le sorprendió, ya que ningún Slytherin venia a las reuniones de los chicos; Pansy Parkinson y Daphne y Astoria Greengrass por parte de la casa de las serpientes.

Cuando todas llegaron, empezó lo bueno para Harry. Las chicas se desvistieron y mostraron al ojiverde sus juveniles cuerpos en bañador. Los bañadores de las chicas coincidían con el color de su casa, pero Harry no se fijó en ese detalle. Le interesaba más lo que era cubierto por esas prendas de ropa. El moreno no sabía donde mirar, pero enfrió lo suficiente su cabeza para que sus ojos pudieran analizar detenidamente a cada chica.

Empezó por las serpientes. El cuerpo de Pansy destacaba claramente. Su desarrollo era el más notable de todos. Tanto sus pechos como su trasero eran voluptuosos. Daphne también tenia un bonito cuerpo, aunque demasiado culo para el gusto de Harry; sin que esto evitara que, si se presentara la ocasión, no la hiciera un feo. Astoria, al contrario que su hermana, estaba aún por hacer. Sin embargo, apuntaba maneras.

Los reflejos de los bañadores amarillos de las Huffelpuff fueron los siguientes que atraparon la atención del moreno. A pesar de ser bastantes diferentes en carácter, Hannah y Susan tenia un cuerpo parecido. Pecho firme y de tamaño medio a grande y sin apenas culo.

Harry no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo y sus más alocadas fantasías se desbordaron cuando las chicas empezaron a entrar y salir de la piscina. Si antes, el espectáculo era para tirarse aplaudiendo durante todo un año; el ver esos cuerpos mojados y esas carnes en movimiento, hacía que no hubiera palabras en ninguna lengua para describirlo. Era una sensación muy similar, aunque en un grado mayor; a la que sintió, cuando iba detrás de Fleur durante la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Todo el mundo se había creído que había llegado tan tarde por su "gran altura moral" al querer salvar a todos los rehenes. Era una verdad a medias. Es cierto que había tardado mas por su "altura moral" pero lo que nadie sabía era que, la mitad del tiempo de retraso, se debía a que había estado siguiendo a Fleur a distancia para contemplar su cuerpazo.

Despertó de su sueño y siguió con su análisis. Llegó el momento de las chicas de Ravenclaw. La sorpresa de Harry fue mayúscula cuando comprobó lo impresionante que era el culo de Luna. Pequeño, compacto, bien levantado y con toda la pinta de estar durito. El cuerpo de Padma no le atrajo tanto, era mas bien normal, pero lo compensaba la belleza de su rostro.

Y por fin, llego la parte que esperaba con mas ansia. Sus compañeras de Gryffindor. Sin que fuera una sorpresa, ya que eran gemelas, Parvati tenía un cuerpo parecido al de Padma, quizás un pelín más desarrollado que el de su hermana. Lavender era la más rellenita de todas, pero esto podía darle un cierto atractivo para algunos. A Harry no le emocionaba demasiado.

Hermione y Ginny fueron sometidas a un análisis mas exhaustivo. Su mejor amiga escondía un cuerpo más que aceptable debajo de su apariencia de chica estudiosa. Sus pechos eran de tamaño medio y estaban más separados de lo que había visto hasta ahora; pero si algo destacaba en Hermione, aparte de su extraordinaria inteligencia, era su estupendo culo. No eran tan arrebatador como el de Luna, pero para el tamaño que gastaba se mantenía bien firme y levantado.

Por su parte, la palabra que mejor definía el cuerpo, aún por desarrollar, de la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, era proporcionado. Ninguna de sus partes destacaba escandalosamente, pero tenia un equilibrio perfecto y sus formas eran más que atrayentes. Además, aun estaba floreciendo. Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que, si el desarrollo de Ginny seguía por esta misma línea, al final, seria la tía más buena de todo Hogwarts.

Y aquí fue realmente, cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que deseaba a la pequeña de los Weasley. Lo que ocurrió después fue el paso del deseo animal al amor real.

Las voces de las chicas despertaron a Harry de su obsesiva observación de los más pequeños detalles de los cuerpos femeninos que ante él se desplegaban. Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que hablaban de chicos. Al principio se sorprendió, pero, tras unos segundos de reflexión se dio cuenta de que estaban haciendo lo mismo que hacían ellos en sus reuniones. Agudizo el oído, interesado por las opiniones femeninas. La voz de Hannah llego a su cerebro:

Aunque suene muy mal, Cedric es aún el chico mas guapo de todo el colegio. –las chicas afirmaron con gravedad. Hannah tenia razón, la muerte de Cedric, además de ser una desgracia, había sido un duro golpe a las alegrías visuales de las chicas.

Bueno, creo que Hermione tiene noticias novedosas que quiere comentar con las demás. –dijo Parvati con sonrisa maliciosa.- Hermione, por favor. –la morena dudó; no estaba segura si quería decirlo o no. Por suerte o por desgracia, Ginny habló por ella.

- ¡Oh, por favor! No seas modosita, Hermy. –resopló Ginny.- Lo que ha descubierto es algo que yo ya sabía desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó Daphne Greengrass.

- Que la varita de mi hermano Ron es mas que aceptable. –respondió Ginny sin darle importancia.

- ¿Cuánto de aceptable? –preguntó Lavender que siempre había estado interesada en el pelirrojo.

- Por como marcaba en la ropa interior, es la segunda mejor después de la de Dean… obviamente. –respondió Hermione medio azorada, medio divertida. Los cuchicheos de las chicas se alzaron en el baño.

- Buena noticia. –dijo Luna.

- Sin duda. Aunque, como siempre necesitamos confirmación visual. Hasta ahora sólo tenemos información verídica sobre la varita de Dean gracias a nuestra compañera Angelina Johnson. –recordó Astoria. Todas los ojos de la chica reflejaban el mismo sentimiento de ligera envidia hacia la capitana del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

- ¿Alguien tiene más información sobre varitas? –pregunto Padma. Las chicas negaron con la cabeza.- Entonces pasemos a otro tema.

- McLaggen esta aún mejor que el curso pasado. –exclamó Susan Bones emocionada.

- Como siempre, nuestra corresponsal en los vestuarios de quidditch nos trae novedades. –apuntó Hermione acertadamente. –Pero déjame decirte de que por muy bueno que este…

- Tu lo comprobaste de primera mano, ¿no? –preguntó Pansy intentando molestar a la morena.

- La verdad es que sí. –respondió fríamente Hermione. Harry esbozó una sonrisa al comprobar como el enfrentamiento Gryffindor-Slytherin llegaba, aunque en buenos términos, hasta estos temas.- Pero, es tan sumamente egocéntrico e idiota que pierde todo el atractivo que le da su cuerpazo.

- Hablando de idiotas egocéntricos –intervino Parvati.- Malfoy esta cada vez más atractivo.

- No se… pregúntaselo a Astoria. Es la informadora oficial de asuntos Malfoy. –dijo con mala leche Daphne. Las chicas se miraron entre sí. Era ya una tradición que las hermanas se atacaran de esa manera.

- Pues es correcto.-respondió Astoria sin poder ocultar totalmente el tono idiota que adquiría su voz cuando hablaba de Malfoy.- Su rostro anguloso nunca ha estado tan atractivo.

- Pasemos de una obsesiva a otra. –dijo Luna intentando defender a su amiga.- Ginny, ¿qué noticias nos traes del "niño que vivió"?

- Ten amigas para esto. –respondió sonriendo la pelirroja.- En el universo Potter, podemos decir que los duros entrenamientos de quidditch han hecho que el tren superior de Harry progrese más que adecuadamente.

- ¿Hay pruebas de eso? –pregunto Hannah interesada.

- Hermy, el pensadero por favor. –pidió la pelirroja. Hermione sacó su varita y apuntando a una enorme baldosa que tenia dibujada unas pompas de diferentes colores dijo: ¡_Alohomora_! La baldosa se movió hacia un lado dejando salir un pensadero. Harry comprobó que era menos complejo que el de Dumbledore pero mucho más grande.

- Y que los chicos no conozcan que tienen uno propio, justo en la baldosa de enfrente. –exclamó Pansy que señalaba a otra baldosa idéntica a esta sólo que con el dibujo de una cascada.

- Son tíos, no les puedes pedir mucho. –dijo irónicamente Parvati. Ginny se acercó al pensadero y extrajo una hebra de pensamiento de su cabeza. La colocó en el mismo y todas las chicas se arremolinaron en torno a al mismo. Tras unos minutos, en los que no se escuchaba nada y Harry solo veía las cabezas de las chicas dentro de la neblina, estas salieron del pensadero.

- ¡Joder con el señor Potter! ¡Menudos abdominales está sacando! –exclamó Susan.

- ¿Cuándo viste esto? –pregunto Luna.

- Susan, no es la única que tiene acceso a los vestuarios. –respondió misteriosamente Ginny.- Además tener a tu hermano en el equipo y a los gemelos como profesores, ayuda bastante a saber cuándo y cómo entrar en determinados sitios sin que la gente se de cuenta.- las carcajadas resonaron en las paredes mojadas del baño. Hermione miró el reloj que había empotrado en la pared.

- Bueno chicas, deberíamos irnos. –dijo la morena.- Ya sabéis como están las cosas con Umbridge. Tenemos que ser mas cuidadosas que nunca.

Las chicas salieron de la piscina, ofreciendo a Harry una ultima visión de sus cuerpos mojados y, tras cambiarse, salieron en pequeños grupos a intervalos regulares. El moreno esperó más de un cuarto de hora después de que el último grupo de chicas saliera del baño. Debía asegurarse de no encontrase con sorpresas inesperadas. Salió del cuarto de baño y regresó lo mas rápidamente que pudo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

En cuanto traspasó el retrato de la Dama Gorda, hizo una seña a Ron y este le siguió al dormitorio de los chicos.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? –pregunto el pelirrojo desconcertado.

- Planea una reunión en el baño de prefectos cuanto antes. Tengo noticias muy importantes que comunicar. –dijo Harry con los ojos brillantes de ansiedad.

- ¿Qué has descubierto? –pregunto Ron sin pasar por el alto la evidente excitación de su mejor amigo.

- Algo que no sale ni en tus mejores sueños. –respondió Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿No puedes decírmelo? –preguntó ansioso el pelirrojo.

- Solo puedo adelantarte que tenemos un pensadero. –respondió misteriosamente.

- ¡Genial! ¡Así sabremos quien se esta tirando el rollo y quien dice la verdad! –exclamó Ron.

- Tu organiza la reunión y yo os lo contaré todo. –afirmó Harry en un tono de voz que dio a entender a Ron que no iba a contar nada más.

Esa noche, después de que Ron le informara que la reunión seria mañana al finalizar las clases de la tarde, Harry volvió a pensar en la frase que había comenzado todo: _"Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad."_

- Sí. –dijo para si mismo.- Creo que he cumplido.

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Puede que me lleve palos a billones por esta historia. Pero creo que era necesaria. Tanto romanticismo estaba sobrecargando el sistema. Era el momento de ser primitivos y de dejarnos llevar por el instinto. Si algún chico lee esta historia, estará de acuerdo que es lo que cualquiera de nosotros habría hecho si tuviéramos la capa invisible de Harry en nuestro poder.

No creo que os guste, pero ahí queda. **Un bratzo, xotug.**

**Agradecimientos**

- A **ravencroft 01** por su review.

- A **Misila** por su review. Sabía que no te iba a gustar en el sentido clásico de la palabra. Como pongo en el propio fic, es una explosion incontrolada de hormonas. Al menos, has sido sincera y reconoces que tú tambien habrías hecho lo mismo pero en sentido inverso.

- A **Venetrix** por su review. Creo que Ollivander, de este tipo de "varitas" no sabe... jajajaja. Que tu a Harry y a Hermione los veas asexuales no significan que lo sean, asi que... Y si, la descripcion de Ginny esta basada en lo que nos puede hacer pensar Rowling. Y estoy contigo en lo de McLaggen... Sobre tu ultima frase del review... ya ha sido contestada como era necesario.

- A **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** por su review. Harry no es un pervertido, es un adolescente hormonado que tiene una capa invisible. Todos hariamos lo mismo en su situacion...

- A **Kristy SR** por su review. Que te esperabas otra cosa al leer el titulo, no me cabe duda, XD. Si lo del pensadero es una gran idea... especialmente para lo que dice Ron. Que todos conocemos el clasico "me como una y cuento veinte". ¿Harry espiando a Draco? ¡Que siniestro!

- A **Zarket** por añadirlo a favoritos.


End file.
